


Then he saw her.

by Arvanna34



Series: Senses [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvanna34/pseuds/Arvanna34
Summary: She turned to her companions, who were still staring at her with widened eyes, and flashed a brilliant smile. “Let’s go. Can’t keep the Devil waiting, now can we?” Part 4 of the Senses series.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Senses [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020751
Comments: 14
Kudos: 80





	Then he saw her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your patience, reviews, and kudos! Here is Part 4. I should mention that these stories are not in any specific order, with the exception of this chapter and the next one. This particular chapter has a small smut warning at the end. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and reviews/kudos are greatly appreciated. Enjoy!

PART 4 - SIGHT

  
Ella’s voice was hushed with wonder. “Open your eyes.”

Chloe’s brilliant blue-green irises reappeared from behind her eyelids, and what she saw reflecting back at her in the mirror temporarily placed in her mother’s living room made her breath hitch in her throat. Though she knew what she looked like in the dress considering she had briefly worn it for at least one fitting, seeing herself in it on _this_ day had rendered her – and apparently the other ladies in the room, given that it was so quiet she swore she could hear their heartbeats - speechless. She felt tears approaching but restrained herself, at least for now, knowing that it took Linda a good chunk of time to apply her makeup.

Penelope suddenly enveloped Chloe in a hug, squeezing her tight. “My little girl is not so little anymore. Your father would be immensely proud of you.”

Chloe winced slightly at her mom’s gripping embrace. While it did take her a little bit of time to come to terms with the fact that he was the Devil, Penelope adored Lucifer and knew how much he loved her daughter. Despite being somewhat perplexed as to the notion, he had gone to Dan for advice (which surprised them both considering their history) and approached Penelope with the idea of proposing to Chloe.

Trixie stared wide-eyed at Chloe. “You look like a real-life princess!”

Chloe smiled widely at her daughter, who was growing up quite fast. “Thanks, monkey.”

Even Maze appeared to be impressed. “I have to agree with the kid, Chloe. You’re stunning. I might have to close Lucifer’s jaw when he sees you.”

Chloe’s cheeks visibly turned pink, and she took another moment to study herself. After her divorce with Dan any thoughts of getting married again were tossed out the proverbial window…that is, until she met _him_. She still remembered their first chat, the way he looked so arrogant sitting at the piano with a smug smile plastered on his stupidly handsome face. He was egotistical to a nauseating degree, had zero filter on him, was annoyingly persistent, and either wasn’t aware of social norms or knew and just didn’t give a damn (she had always suspected it was the latter).

But for all that, in the deepest part of her soul she knew she had loved him from the very beginning. Despite everything they had experienced over the years – from Pierce/Cain to Eve, from her seeing his red face and realizing that he really wasn’t joking all those times he said he was the Devil, to that bastard Kinley manipulating her and him reluctantly returning to his fiery kingdom so he could protect humanity, protect _her_ – they had always found their way back to each other. She often found herself wondering if their spirits had met lifetimes ago.

Now, as she stood there admiring the beautiful dress he had bought for her, she simply couldn’t imagine life without him. 

She turned to her companions, who were still staring at her with widened eyes, and flashed a brilliant smile. “Let’s go. Can’t keep the Devil waiting, now can we?” 

* * *

While Chloe was getting ready, Lucifer used the reflective surface of the piano in his penthouse to ensure his bowtie was still straight and his dark blue jacket wasn't not creased. He inhaled deeply, held it for a second, then slowly exhaled through his mouth.

This was not lost on Amenadiel, who patted his brother’s back reassuringly. “You’ll be fine.”

“It’s not nerves,” Lucifer said, though not convincingly. “I just…I never thought I’d be standing here.”

He toyed with the large ring on his right middle finger, knowing that in only a little while another would be placed on his opposite hand by _her_. What he had said was true – he truly never imagined he would be in this very position. For millennia, he had been called evil and blamed for humanity’s sins, and no matter what he did or said people still claimed he was the one responsible for their choices. Humans acted as if he were a marionettist, pulling and tugging at invisible strings tied to their limbs to control their actions. It eventually reached the point where he believed he was actually the perpetrator, the embodiment of those very words. He used to feel like he didn’t deserve happiness, wasn’t worthy of love.

Used to.

After all, things changed once she entered his life.

He hadn’t realized it at first, but she was the missing puzzle piece. Of course, initially she appeared to loathe him, though he recognized something in her gorgeous eyes that revealed something entirely different. What intrigued but also baffled him was that she was completely immune to his hypnotic gaze, instead staring at him like he was insane.

Regardless of how their first meeting went, as the weeks turned into months he had inexplicably found himself drawn to her. She was nothing like any human he had previously encountered. She had soft eyes that, when he looked into them, would always cause him to nearly drown in their depths. She possessed well-defined cheekbones and jawline, and he had often wondered what it would feel like to hold the former in his hands or plant kisses along the latter. Sometimes when she wasn’t looking (or so he thought) he’d steal a glance at her pink lips, imagining them crashing against his own until they had to stop for oxygen, or chance a peek at her slender fingers and dream of them being intertwined with his. The way her hips would gently sway from side to side as she walked, and his eyes would trace along her curves. Not to mention her intelligence and ridiculously selfless heart alongside a pure spirit.

Months changed into years. Even after being told about Amenadiel’s little visit to Earth (which resulted in him falsely believing nothing was real between them), even after he had inadvertently revealed his Devil face to Chloe, even after learning of her betrayal and manipulation by Kinley, and even after being informed that she was a gift from his Father and made solely for him, he knew he had always loved her. When he really thought about it, he had loved her since the beginning of everything. They had both eventually found out, thanks to Amenadiel, that the part about her being made for him was not true. This, in turn, made them realize that every single moment they had shared throughout their partnership was very real. There had been no manipulation involved – they had chosen to fall in love with each other out of their own free will.

Now, as he stood in front of the mirror and nodded to his brother as an indication that he was ready to depart, he couldn’t help but smile.

Now, “used to” was a phrase he was rather fond of.

* * *

The beach was far from secluded, but by some miracle it was practically deserted at the moment. Lucifer closed his eyes and listened to the soothing rhythm of the waves gently lapping on the shoreline. It reminded him of that day so long ago, which is why they had picked this particular spot. Where he was currently standing was where he and the Detective had shared their first kiss.

A noise originating from his right caused him to reopen his eyes, and he saw Amenadiel brushing some sand off the bottom of his dress pants. Lucifer found it fitting that his brother had accepted his offer on obtaining a marriage officiant certificate, particularly since he had initially encouraged Lucifer to abandon Earth and return to his responsibilities as Hell’s ruler. He spotted Linda nearby keeping a close eye on Charlie, who had clearly discovered the sand and found it hilarious to pick up a fistful with his chubby hands.

“You ready?”

He turned to face Dan, who was standing on his left. “You’ve been through this with the Detective. How did you feel?”

The other man offered him an encouraging smile. “Nervous. Excited. But let me tell you, once you see her walking towards you all those feelings will dissipate. She loves you. I’ve never seen her look at anyone the way she looks at you.”

Lucifer nodded. His friendship with Dan had greatly improved, though he still enjoyed taking jabs at him from time to time. “I love her more than anything.”

Dan snorted good-naturedly. “Never would have guessed. You basically melt whenever she’s around.” 

Lucifer couldn’t argue with that, mainly because Dan spoke the truth. It wasn’t his fault though; something about the Detective made him weak in the knees. He was used to peering down at the souls of those who had committed wicked crimes, watching them grovel at his feet and beg for forgiveness. Now it was Chloe Decker who made him surrender, exposed his vulnerability as he worshipped her entire body as if she was a Goddess and his salvation.

His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed a limo drive along the road adjacent to the beach, and he watched with keen eyes as Ella and Maze – both donning dresses, which was particularly unusual for the latter but he knew she had made an exception - exited from the back. _She_ was in there.

Trixie appeared first. She was wearing a beautiful light blue dress that shimmered in the afternoon sunlight, and her hair had been curled. She was no longer the gap-toothed little girl who had introduced herself to him all those years ago and, much to his initial persistence, managed to wiggle her way into his heart. Though he was still not entirely familiar with human aging, even he had to admit she was growing up.

Then he saw her.

She stepped out of the limo, receiving assistance from Penelope and Trixie. Their gazes locked and he stood frozen, only his eyes blinking as she started to make her way towards him. Her curly golden locks had been pulled back, and he figured some type of tie or pin was holding them together. Her stunning features glowed in the late afternoon sun, the bullet necklace securely around her neck slightly bouncing on her skin as she walked. She used her right hand to slightly lift up the hem of her dress so she wouldn’t accidentally step on it with her white flat sandals, her other hand grasping a bouquet of white roses and Asiatic lilies that were a brilliant contrast to the deep red of her outfit. Her mother and daughter were on either side of her, helping when necessary, and Maze and Ella were just behind them.

As she drew closer, a rush of emotions swept over him like the very waves he could still hear crashing softly behind him. She radiated innocence and light, the sparkles on her cheeks catching the sun at just the right angle. It was the first time he had seen her in _that_ dress - the one he had planned on giving to her on the night they were supposed to go to the opera. He had later told her about the dress, and regardless of what had actually occurred, he still desired to see her wear it.

* * *

_“I can’t.” She whispered, averting her gaze in embarrassment._

_“Talk to me Chloe.” He stepped towards her, placing his index finger below her chin and lifting her head gently so she looked at him. “Darling…”_

_She began to weep upon hearing him speak her given name. “You can’t pretend that dress doesn’t remind you of when I-” the words froze on her lips, and she shuddered as if attempting to shake the memory from her conscious._

_Lucifer’s heart plummeted to his feet; he hated seeing her so distraught. “You were scared then. I’ve never blamed you.”_

_His voice held a soft note to it. She knew he was telling the truth and that he wasn’t forcing her to change her stance, yet her heart and mind were at war with one another. “But still, I hurt you. I’m sorry, Lucifer. I’m so sorry for everything and I never should have listened to Kinley. I was lost and it was wrong of me to do what I did.”_

_“None of that matters anymore,” he gently pointed out, stroking her cheek gingerly. “You see me for who I really am, and I believe you did even when that bastard manipulated you. All I’ve ever wanted is to be accepted, to be loved…and you, Chloe, you show those to me in everything you do and say. You know I forgave you for what happened.”_

_He paused for a moment, studied her carefully, then spoke again. “After that night, I stored the dress somewhere safe and told myself you’d wear it one day. A part of me hoped I’d never see it until our wedding. I’ve kept it all these years, hidden away, imagining just how incredibly beautiful you’d look in it.”_

_Chloe’s thoughts churned like a current trapped in a whirlpool. She had no idea he kept the dress all this time, but his confession about their wedding day…that alone made her heart leap into her throat._ _It was clear that even when things were rocky – more like a shipwreck – in their relationship, he still held onto hope._

_She glanced at the dress laid out on his bed. It really was gorgeous, and truth be told she secretly wondered what she’d look like with it on. Despite there being no sparkly pieces to it, she swore it shimmered in the moonlight that filtered into the room. It was as if the dress was begging for her to wear it._

_Her eyes then shifted back to him. He was watching her intently, his hand still on her cheek and patiently waiting for her answer. She was still slightly apprehensive about the whole thing, but he had never been one to just spill his emotions like that, and she could see the vulnerability within his dark brown irises. Finally, after what seemed liked ages, she pressed her lips to his. Her hands rested on his cheeks as they drank in each other’s unique taste._

_When they broke apart, she was wearing a smile. “Quite the convincing one, aren’t we?”_

_“Consider it part of my devilish charm,” he quipped before kissing her forehead. His tone then turned serious, but Chloe detected gratefulness in it as well. “Thank you, darling. I imagine this was not an easy decision for you.”_

_“You know, thinking about it…” she paused and bit her lower lip. Lucifer lifted an eyebrow, having an idea on where this was headed. “That dress kind of reminds me of the outfit I wore our first night together.”_

_Lucifer’s face lit up, and she immediately recognized the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. “Does it now? Tell me, Detective, what do you desire come our wedding night?”_

_She shook her head, kissed him, and whispered in his left ear. “You’ll just have to wait until then to find out.”_

* * *

Lucifer’s mind returned to the present, eyes never once leaving Chloe’s as she approached him, flanked by her family and companions. “Mrs. Decker,” he said as he kissed Penelope’s cheeks. “You look lovely as always.”

Penelope blushed visibly as she took the bouquet from her daughter. “Still the charmer, I see. You haven’t changed a bit since I saw you last.”

Lucifer Morningstar had borne witness to innumerable sights over his long life, but none were even remotely captivating as the woman who now stood before him. “Detective,” he whispered, completely and utterly captured by her beauty. “You look Heaven-sent.”

She giggled as he clasped her hand in his and kissed her long fingers. “You clean up pretty nice yourself.” 

Amenadiel cleared his throat, signalling for the simple ceremony to commence. The others circled around them, standing quietly as he started to speak. “Friends, I welcome you all here to witness this incredible union between two people whom I love dearly. I’m aware you both decided to write your own vows.” He paused, smiling, and looked at Chloe. “Ladies first.”

Tears danced in Chloe’s eyes, and she mentally steadied herself. Now that she was before him, she realized there had been no need for her to memorize her speech. She spoke from her heart, letting the words flow with all the love she held for him. “I love you, Lucifer. Sometimes it scares me just how madly I’m in love with you, but in a good way. It’s always been you. In any world or reality, without the slightest doubt or hesitation, I will always choose you. I love you in all your forms, I love every single scar you carry, and I love you for who you are. You make me vulnerable, and that’s okay. I look at you and I’m home. You’re an angel…my angel.”

Her efforts to keep her tears from spilling over were valiant but ultimately futile, as one managed to escape and stream down her cheek. Lucifer smiled softly and used the pad of his thumb to vanquish it, then dropped his hand back down to hold hers. “Chloe, you are far more beautiful than any star I ever breathed into existence. Your smile can light up the infinite universe. For the longest time I was terrified to speak those three words to anyone...then you entered my life. I love you, Chloe. You have shown me love, acceptance, selflessness, and you’ve made me a better man. You are my salvation.”

Chloe was rendered speechless, and she watched through blurry vision as he lifted her hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles before he spoke again. “I want to spend every day reminding you that I’ve loved you since the beginning of everything.”

Amenadiel had never been one to shed tears, but even he found himself holding back sobs. He quickly composed himself and smiled brightly at the couple. “It is now my greatest honour to announce you husband and wife. Brother, kiss your gorgeous bride.”

Not needing any more encouragement, Lucifer tugged Chloe forward and cupped both her cheeks with his palms. Her own hands flew up to behind his head, brushing against the short black hairs on the nape of his neck. They did not share an overly passionate kiss, knowing there would be time for that (and more) later when they were alone, however there was that undeniable spark of electricity when their lips touched. Both felt the love the other poured into it, and they become so lost in each other’s taste the celebratory cheers from their friends were briefly drowned out.

For a moment, they were the only two people in the entire world.

Upon breaking apart, he leaned his forehead against hers. Her oceanic irises were sparkling so much, he was certain the stars he had created millennia ago had fallen from the heavens. “So, Detective, do you still find me repulsive on a chemical level?”

She laughed, a sound that immediately set his heart ablaze. “Actually, I find you incredible.”

* * *

Dinner was a casual affair, with the group heading back to the penthouse – which was now inhabited by two people instead of one sole occupant – for a meal of burgers and fries. It wasn’t the normal wedding meal, but of course Lucifer and Chloe weren’t a normal couple. The latter knew wearing such a gorgeous outfit wasn’t the smartest idea while munching on the delicious meal (Lucifer refused to let anyone grow hungry so he had insisted on ordering a ridiculous amount of food that would keep them for at least the next few days), but she had previously promised her new husband she’d keep it on until everyone departed as she was fully aware how eager he was to see her out of it.

As the friends ate and drank merrily, Lucifer stole a glance to his left where Chloe was giggling with Linda about something. He had his arm slung across the back of her chair, and as he gently ran his talented fingers along her bicep he felt her muscles underneath react to his touch.

He still struggled to grasp the concept that he, the actual Devil, was now married. It was all so overwhelming in the best way possible. He had once scoffed at the very notion of marriage, of committing himself to one person, but of course that was before he met her. His eyes quickly shifted to the gold ring now adorning his finger and he couldn’t help but smile. Not only was he married, but he was married to _her_. His beautiful, kind, clever, badass Detective.

She turned to him then, a brilliant smile crossing her lips as she grasped his left hand in her right and squeezed gently. “You’ve been a little quiet. What are you thinking about?”

As always, whenever she touched him it felt as if the stars were dancing across his skin. He raised their hands to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her slender fingers, uttering only three words. “You chose me.” 

Chloe’s smile reached her captivating blue-green eyes, and she leaned in so their foreheads were touching. Her voice was low so that only he could hear her. “Yes, and I’d do it again. And again. Don’t you know that Lucifer?”

* * *

Early morning sunlight filtered in to the large room, pooling onto the bed and almost appearing to wrap itself around Lucifer’s sleeping form. A smile crept across Chloe’s lips as she watched him, for it seemed as if he was emitting a magnificent aura. It was unusual for her to wake first, but today she had and she took this moment of peace to study the man in her arms. It amazed her that in the huge bed they were currently in, they were so close together she was certain she couldn’t even fit a piece of paper between them. Not that she was complaining of course; she loved the feeling of his soft skin against hers, for it ignited her very spirit with a flame she thought had long been extinguished.

She drank in the marvellous sight of her husband. He was snoring lightly – she mentally chuckled at this, especially since it reminded her of when he once said she sounded like an “Albanian field wench” – and his short black hair, normally so neat not a single strand would come loose, was now disheveled thanks to her wandering hands only a few hours prior. At the moment, she was happily playing the role of the “big spoon” with his back pressed against her chest and their legs entangled. He was using her right bicep as a pillow (although the limb had fallen asleep, she didn’t mind in the least), and her left hand was currently combing through his hair as her right was occupied, intertwined with Lucifer’s and resting on his immortal heart. The strong rhythm reverberated through her fingers, and she squeezed his hand gently. Closing her eyes, she silently vowed to herself that she would never get tired of this.

She felt him stir then. He lifted their hands to his mouth and kissed her knuckles, speaking in a groggy voice. “Don’t tell anyone the Devil enjoys cuddling.”

Chloe couldn’t help but laugh at this. “Your secret is safe with me.” 

He turned towards her so he was lying on his muscular back, and upon seeing his sleep-laden features a fire began to ignite in her belly. He was ridiculously handsome in the morning, though she always thought he looked that way no matter the time of day, and she loved how she was responsible for his messy hair. She captured his lips in a kiss, and immediately one of his hands came up to cup her cheek.

“So,” Chloe said when they had broken apart. “how does it feel to be married, to wake up next to your wife?”

She suddenly found herself pinned to the bed, Lucifer gently holding her down by the wrists. He had moved so swiftly she had had no time to react, and now he hovered over her like a predator seeking his prey. His intense look drifted down to the golden bed sheets covering her exquisite body, and wordlessly he released one of her wrists to tug them off her. They had been so occupied during the night she didn’t have a chance to steal one of his shirts, thus she was now laying beneath him completely naked. He wasn’t wearing any clothing either, and the fire between her legs crackled and hissed as she felt his erection press against her. Arousal shot through her like an arrow, and her body squirmed with want.

As she was just about to arch her hips up in a silent protest, she froze. He was staring at her now, his dark brown eyes unblinking. For a moment he said nothing, simply drinking in her stunning beauty, before leaning down slightly and capturing her lips in a kiss that, while not passionate, was brimming with love.

Then he spoke. It was only one word that escaped his mouth, but as he covered her body with his the immense love encased within that single word seeped into her veins and enveloped her spirit in warmth.

“Incredible.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! The last chapter will be up at a later date. Stay safe.


End file.
